You
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Sam convinces Leah to marry him.  A Sam/Leah o/s outtake from Give Me a Sign. It is not required to read GMAS to understand this.  Rated M for language and sexual content.


A/N: Yeah, another Sam/Leah outtake from Give Me a Sign. This idea came to me after writing Feels Like the First Time, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I hope you enjoy! It's not mine.

* * *

><p><span>You<span>

_Marry me, promise you'll stay with me  
>You know you're all that I live for,<br>You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you,  
>Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky<br>I never thought I would say this,  
>I never thought there'd be . . . you.<em>

-You – Evanescence

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leah<strong>_

"Marry me."

I stared in wide-eyed shock at Sam, all dressed up in his suit for the date we just got back from. We were standing in his entry way, and he had barely taken his jacket off before he asked me the most insane question in the world.

"What?" I'd heard him. Plain as day. It didn't mean I believed what I'd heard, though. We'd talked about this a few times. Yes, he wanted to get married and have kids some day. I knew that. I respected that. But it didn't change the fact that I didn't want it. I never wanted to be the mild-mannered mouse my mom was. I wanted to break loose and turn heads and make people—men especially—understand that I was never going to get walked on the way she had been since she met my father.

Sam helped me out of my jacket and smiled just a tiny bit as he looked over me in my little black dress. He turned from me after a moment to put the coat in the closet, slowly taking his time. He seemed a lot more serious than usual. His intensity was one thing that made most people wonder why we were together. We weren't 'compatible', or so they said. I liked how dedicated he was to everything in life, though, and I knew a side of him that other people rarely or never got to see. I knew his fun-loving, sexy, throw-it-all-to-the-wind side. His almost complete seriousness made that other side of him more enjoyable, because it was rare to see it. I'd seen it more and more often lately, and he'd told me that was because of me. I'd been bringing him out of that shell.

When he turned back to me, he took my hands. "I said, marry me."

I pulled away from his and took a step back. "Isn't it a little soon for that?"

"Maybe. It doesn't matter to me that we've only been together four months, Leah. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Marry me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Won't. I won't do that. I'm not a wife, Sam. I'm not someone that can stay in the house all day and cook and clean and mend your clothes and all that bullshit."

He shook his head and came close to me again. "I know that, baby. I'm not asking you to stop working and start being Betty Crocker. If I wanted that kind of woman, would I have gotten involved with you?"

I took a deep breath and tried to beat down the sudden rush of emotion that seemed to want to choke me. He knew exactly what he was asking of me, and that I couldn't give it to him. Did he know that this could possibly ruin our relationship? I didn't want to lose him. But I couldn't marry him. Wouldn't. I preferred couldn't . . . it made it seem less my fault.

"I don't know, Sam." I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me, and I tried to resist. The comfort he offered was too seductive, and I didn't even put up much of a fight. I pressed my face into his shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut. "I love you."

He kissed my hair. "I love you, too Lee-Lee."

I pulled back and wiped my eyes, pretending to myself that he wouldn't notice I was crying. "Please, Sam? I can't . . . it's just not who I am."

He moved my hands from my face and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. "My baby, listen to me. I won't push this right now. But don't say no yet. Please? Just think about it. It's possible to be a wife without giving up everything you love. You can still work, you can still drink and swear and go out with your friends." I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from inside me. He kissed my lips. "The only thing that will change is that you will be legally mine, and vice versa. That's it."

I stared into his eyes for a moment, unable to believe that what he'd just said had planted a tiny seed of desire. Somehow, somewhere very deep inside me, I wanted that claim on him. I took a deep breath. "I'll think about it. That's not a yes, Sam."

He grinned a huge, loving grin and picked me up. "It's better than a 'fuck off and die!'"

I held him around his neck and laughed again. "You didn't think I'd say that to you, did you?"

He put me back down and kissed my nose. "With you, I can never tell. That's just one thing that I love about you, though."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Another few months passed. Sam didn't let up on the marriage talk like I'd hoped he would. He talked about it at least every other time we were together. The bitch side of me wanted to tell him to shut up, but the softer, girly side of me never wanted him to stop telling me what life would be like as his wife. He made a point to tell me that I could still do everything I did now. The only thing that would change was my last name.<p>

I honestly didn't see how that was a bad thing. When I was alone and in my own little world, I liked to pretend that changing my name to Uley would get me out from under the Clearwater Contracting bullshit. My dad, a contractor with a bloated ego, had pushed and pushed to get me to marry someone who could someday take over his beloved company when he kicked the bucket. He'd backed off considerably after meeting my best friend Jacob more than two years ago, but he still wanted me to pick someone he thought was worthy of the business. Sam was a businessman, but he knew next to nothing about construction or contracting, so of course my dad hated him. I'd already told my dad that I wasn't interested in the business, but he was insistent that I would get with someone who would one day inherit the company and make it flourish the way he did.

It was November, a few weeks before Thanksgiving. Sam and I had made plans to sort of converge our families together for one huge dinner rather than trying to do two separate ones. We were out shopping for things we needed for the current night's dinner when an old woman bumped me with her cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," she said with a tiny, shaking voice. She was that old.

I smiled and moved the damn basket away from my ass. "Don't worry about it."

She stared at me for a second, then moved her eyes to Sam, and finally rested on our basket. Sam just put his arm around me, apparently not annoyed in the slightest about the woman's curiosity or slowness. "Getting ready for a date night with the husband, I see," she said. I couldn't even believe it when her voice sounded like she was suggesting sex would be involved. This woman looked like she was over a thousand years old.

"Oh, he's . . ." I hesitated. I liked her assumption a little too much.

"We're not married yet," Sam offered.

The woman looked at me with disdain in her older-than-fire-and-dirt eyes. "You shouldn't let him go. He's cute." She pushed the cart a little further, taking inch steps. She looked up at Sam as she attempted to move. "Put a ring on her, or you're gonna lose her."

Sam smiled. "I'm working on it."

She finally went on her way, taking a few eons to even make it around the corner. I looked up at Sam, and he laughed. "What?" I asked.

"The look on your face. Impatient, are we?" He touched the tip of my nose with his index finger.

I lowered my voice. "Could she move any slower?"

"At least she could move, baby. What else do we need?"

He had a point. We finished shopping, and all the while the ancient woman's words kept circling through my head. _You're gonna lose her_. Sam wouldn't lose me. I wasn't going anywhere that wasn't by his side. But what if he got impatient waiting for me? It seemed I was moving slower in the decision department than that lady was in the walking department.

By the time we got home, I was really scared that someday Sam would leave me. We put all of the groceries away, setting aside the ones that went back to my house, then I pushed myself against him.

"You okay, Leah?" he asked as he held me.

I nodded. "I love you, Sam."

He kissed my head. "I love you, too. What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me."

He pushed me back and looked into my eyes. "Why in the world would I leave you?"

"Because I can't make up my mind. You've given me all the reasons why I should marry you, and I . . ." I couldn't tell him that I wanted to. "I keep saying no."

"Actually, Leah, you keep telling me 'not right now.' You've only said no once. Is this about what that lady said at the store?" He pulled me a little closer.

I nodded. "Yeah, kind of."

"Let me tell you something, Lee-Lee. The reason I keep talking about marriage and everything isn't only because I want it. It's also because I know you want it, too. You can say that you don't all you want; your eyes tell me the truth." He kissed my lips.

I looked down and took a deep breath. "I . . ." I couldn't lie to him. Not even just to say that I didn't want it, which was only half a lie. "I do want to marry you."

"Then marry me."

"That's not me, Sam!" I stepped away from him. "I'm not—"

"You're whoever the hell you want to be, Leah. I'm not asking you to turn into your mother. I'm asking you to marry me and be the kind of wife you want to be. You know that. Stop pulling up bullshit that doesn't mean anything."

He was right. I'd used that excuse too many times, and he'd let me get away with it. No more, though. He'd told me even more times that he wasn't asking for that. I took another deep breath and met his eyes. "Okay."

His eyes widened. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'll marry you." God, what had I turned into?

He smiled, and it didn't even matter anymore. I loved him too much to care. "Oh, Leah!" He rushed forward and pulled me into him, crushing his lips to mine. The kiss was hot and fast, and it ended far too soon. "I swear I won't let you down, baby."

I nodded, and he wiped my cheeks. "I know you won't, Sam. I love you."

"I know you do." He kissed me again, sweeter and softer this time.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked.

"It means a lot of things, baby. Which are you referring to?"

I smiled wickedly. "Celebration."

He laughed and put his arm around my waist to lead me to the bedroom. Once in the room, I pulled away from him. I wanted to show him somehow that I really wanted to be his. The best way I knew how to do that was with sex.

"Sam?"

"Yes, baby?" He kissed me softly.

"Do me a favor?" I started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Anything, my Lee-Lee."

"Get naked and lay down on your back on the bed. I need to do something."

He grinned. "You got it." He kissed me one more time, then smacked my ass as I started to walk away.

"Make sure your dick is good and hard when I get back, I don't want to have to warm you up too much." I winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom. I stripped off the dress and scowled at my underwear. I hadn't even picked a bra and panties that matched. Engagement sex should involve matching lingerie. I sighed and decided to go with it. A black bra and blue panties would just have to work for now. I'd make it up to him later. I fluffed my hair up a little bit and frowned when it just fell right back to flat. I didn't have enough time to do anything sexy with it, so I attempted to fluff it one more time, applied some chapstick, and struck a pose in the mirror. I wasn't nearly as sexy as the occasion deserved.

I sighed and threw my dress over the shower curtain rod before I opened the door. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at Sam as he smiled at me, laying on his back like I'd instructed and rubbing his very hard dick. God, he was hot.

I walked over to the bed and gestured to my outfit. "I wasn't planning on getting engaged today, so I didn't have the right lingerie."

He reached out to me with the hand that wasn't still stroking his cock and took my hand. "Leah, just because we're engaged doesn't mean you have to dress up for me. I love you how you are, and you are fucking sexy."

I smiled and climbed up onto the bed beside him. "I want you to say something for me."

"Anything, baby."

I kissed him and took over rubbing his dick. "I want you to call me your fiancée, and I want you to tell me how badly you want to fuck me."

He grabbed my ass and pulled me a little closer. "You see my dick, my fiancée." I couldn't even believe how much I liked hearing that word from his lips. "I think that's a pretty good indication that I don't _want_ to fuck you, I _need_ to fuck you. So get those panties off unless you want them ripped off of you."

I still had some serious work to do with him and dirty talk, but that was still hot as hell. I stood up on the bed and shimmied out of the panties slowly, letting them slide down my legs. I knew Sam liked my legs; they were long and tan, and, let's face it, they parted pretty damn easily. Only for him, though. Ever since I met him, he became the only man to ever get between them again. Once the panties hit the floor, I got onto my knees between his very fine legs.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?" I asked as I pumped his shaft.

"You know I do." He squirmed a little, and I went in.

I was pretty damn proud of my deep-throating skills. I'd brought men to their knees before. Sam hissed, and his hand in my hair guided me to please him. I sucked him and licked his balls until he pulled me back. I looked up at him.

"I don't want to cum until I'm inside you, Leah."

Well, I wanted his cum in my mouth. "Compromise? Cum for me now and I'll make it happen again with my pussy."

He nodded. "You got it, babe."

I took his tip in my mouth again and rubbed his shaft hard and fast as I played with his balls with my other hand. He started to tighten up, and his dick twitched a few times before he groaned and my mouth with filled with his hot cum. Before him, I had never thought a man's jizz actually tasted good. Granted, I didn't want to sit down and eat it, but it was bearable. I could actually swallow his. I took every single drop, then pulled back and looked at him as I opened my mouth enough to show him how big his load had been. He smirked, then I swallowed it all.

"You don't know how sexy that is."

I licked his stomach up to his mouth and kissed him. "I have a general idea. Will you eat me out?"

"You know I will. Get on your back." He tried to push me, but I shook my head.

"I want to sit on your face."

His eyes darkened again, and he nodded. I kissed him once more, then I took off the bra and got on top of him. He helped me position myself so my pussy was right over his mouth. I put my hands up on the wall and squirmed as he began to lick my lips. He parted them with his fingers, and I moaned as he shoved his tongue into me. Goddammit, that man knew how to eat a pussy. He moved to my clit then, and I put my forehead against the wall as I tried to control my screams of pleasure. I leaned back a little bit and reached behind me to grab hold of his dick. He was already starting to get hard again, and I rubbed his shaft until my orgasm ripped through me.

I was eager now to have him fill my pussy. I got up and got in his dresser drawer for a condom. "I want to ride you," I said as I slipped it on for him.

"Be my cowgirl, Leah," he said with a smile. His chin was still shining with my pussy juices, and I thought it made him even sexier.

I sat on top of him and closed my eyes as his dick slipped inside me. I leaned forward as I moved and kissed his lips. He tasted like me. "Your cock feels so good inside me, Sam," I moaned. I wiped his chin with my fingers and looked him in the eyes as I licked them.

"Jesus Christ, Leah. My dirty girl." His hands on my hips pulled me down harder.

I kissed him again. "Do you like my pussy?"

He smirked. "You know I do."

"Oh, God . . . Tell me, Sam." I sat up and bounced on him faster. He grabbed a tit and squeezed hard as he arched his back. "Tell me how much you like my pussy."

"It feels so good, Leah."

I was determined to get him to say something really dirty. "What feels the best? I want specifics."

"When you . . . Oh, Jesus!" He arched his back again. "When you come down hard, and I feel your ass on my balls."

I pushed myself down harder and ground my hips every time, making damn sure I felt his balls on my ass before I lifted up again. "Like this, baby?"

He nodded and tightened his grip on my hips. "Fucking Christ; faster, Leah."

I happily obliged. I was close to a second orgasm, and I could tell from his movements that he was, as well. "I love it when I feel you so deep inside me. I swear you're hitting my fucking cervix."

"Oh, shit, Leah . . . I'm gonna cum, baby."

I let him guide my movements until he gasped and thrust his hips into me harshly. It felt so good, and I was so close anyway, my release hit me on the third hard thrust. I whimpered and kissed him as we both finished. I moved to his side so he could get rid of the condom, then I cuddled up to his side and wrapped my arm around his chest.

"I love you, Sam."

He kissed me. "I love you, too. How does it feel to be engaged?"

I thought about that for a second. "Surprisingly, it feels really good."

"I have something for you, my Lee-Lee." He kissed my lips and got up. I frowned; I wasn't done snuggling yet.

"What is it?" I sat up and rested my back against the wall, watching his bare ass as he went to his dresser to get something.

"Well, since we're officially engaged now, I want to give you a little token of that."

I glanced down at my hand and felt a little cold. "Please tell me you didn't buy a ring."

He walked back to the bed with something in his hand. "No, baby. I didn't buy a ring. I did get one for you, though." He sat beside me and tried to take my hand.

"What do you mean?" He was too much of a straight-shooter to steal anything, so I knew that wasn't what he was saying.

"Let me see your hand, and I'll tell you."

I pursed my lips and gave him my hand. He slipped the ring onto my finger, and I gasped when I looked at it. "Oh, my God, Sam . . . This is . . ." I was literally speechless. It was a gold band with three small but beautiful diamonds nestled on top. "Where did you get this?"

He put his arm around my shoulders. "It was my grandmother's, and now it's yours."

Any hesitation over wearing a ring I may have had were washed away when he said that. "Oh, Sam. This is so perfect. Thank you." I kissed him and snuggled into his side.

"Thank you for wearing it. Will you be able to keep it on when you're working at the site?"

I nodded. "Yeah, for the most part. I will have to take it off when I do some things, but mostly I wear gloves anyway." I could only imagine what Jacob would say when he saw the thing. I wondered if I should show him upfront or wait until he noticed it. I decided to show him up front and get the shock out of the way. Knowing Jacob, he'd probably know I caved the second he saw me, whether he saw the ring or not.

"I have a little pouch that my mother made to keep it in. If you'd like, I can give you that as well, and you can put it in your pocket any time you need to take the ring off."

I smiled at him. "I would really like that, Sam."

He kissed my lips. "Good. I'll get that for you in a while. Right now, I just want to hold you."

I nodded, and we both shifted so we could lay back down. "When do you want to get married?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Whenever. Is there a specific month you'd like?"

I bit my lips and decided to tell him something I had never told anyone before. "When I was really young, before I realized that marriage had all but destroyed my mother, I wanted to get married in the summer."

"You know it wasn't marriage that destroyed her, right? It was the man she married. Please don't take that wrong, Leah; I'm not trying to bad talk your father. But if it weren't for the way he treated her, she'd be a strong woman like you." He hugged me tightly.

I nodded. "I know. It's just that they were all I knew about marriage until I got out into the world. It seemed like every couple I saw, the woman either stayed at home to take care of the family, or she had some desk job."

He kissed me again and nuzzled my nose with his. "You're too strong for that, baby. When in summer do you want to get married?"

"I don't know. May or June. Maybe the end of May?"

He nodded. "That sounds perfect. I love you, my Lee-Lee."

I smiled and kissed him, then lifted up my left hand to look at the ring again. "I love you, my Sam."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't plan on adding any more Sam/Leah oneshots, but you never know. Thank you for reading! If you are interested in knowing more about her parents, the oneshot Secrets in the Simple Design series will be up hopefully in a few days, and you'll be able to see why she is the way she is when it comes to marriage. It also explains what happened when Jacob met her dad.

I'm on Twitter; SheeWolf85


End file.
